pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh the Gallade
Josh is one of the main protagonists of Pokéumans. He is a 15 year old that transformed into a Gallade and lives in the Long island base. He has some martial arts experience from when he was a human and tends to use it in his battles a lot. He is the only character that is known to have Pokerus Beta so far. He lives in room #478 with his roommates, Jenny the Gardevoir, Yuri the Gabite, and Julian the Riolu. Physical Description His pokeuman form is a Gallade. His main difference in appearance from a regular Gallade is that his eyes are black instead of red. He is a little over 5 feet tall which he isn't very used to considering he used to be 6 feet tall. He is almost always seen wearing a red scarf that he got from his roommate, Jenny. Move Set * Leaf Blade * Ice Punch * Psycho Cut * Swords Dance History Transformation and Kidnapping- Josh was sleeping, then he heard a noise that sounded like sirens that woke him up. He was then surprised to see his little brother's toy fire engine turned on. His mom was picking up Josh's little brother from a sleepover. His dad was running errands, and wouldn't come back 'till 12:00 a.m.. He was going to the bathroom to brush his teeth, until he noticed his head turned into a Gallade's head. Then the doorbell rang and a man with a pizza box walked in. "Hello, how may I help you?" said Josh. He stared at the pizza box. "Uh, I didn't order any pizza." The man stared at his head. "You are one of them." said the man. He opened the box and a gas spread over Josh's face. He then slipped into darkness. He was chained up to a small pole in a 8-wheeler. Just when everything seemed hopeless, a Rhyperior used Rock Wrecker on the back door. He also used Iron Tail on the chains. "Grab my hand, quickly." said the Rhyperior. Josh did as commanded, then the Rhyperior used Quick Attack to get away. Arrival at Long Island Base- Josh woke up a day later as a full Gallade. His sweatpants were torn off and were replaced as white legs, his hip grew out, he noticed his sleeves came off and he grew blades for arms, he had some sort of crest coming out of chest and his back which ripped the rest of his shirt. He noticed a Audino that gave a Lemonade. "Here, drink up" said the Audino. Josh drank the Lemonade. "Huh, your'e the first Pokeuman in 10 years who has recovered and transformed into form quickly." said the Audino. "Okay, 3 questions. 1. Why am I a Pokemon? 2. Where am I? And 3, what is a Pokeuman?" said Josh. "3 answers. 1. You're a Pokemon because your Pokemon ancestors passed down a gene for generations. 2. Welcome to Long Island Base, where you'll be training. and 3. A Pokeuman is what you are now, our headminstress, Asula the Milotic will answer more of you're questions" said the Audino Relationships Jenny the Gardevoir (probably) Personality Josh isn't exactly shy when it comes to meeting new people, but he isn't the most outgoing person either. Once he gets to know a person better his true personality begins to show. He acts a little more relaxed and kids around more. He goes all out during battles and doesn't give up on pretty much anything. He is very honest to a fault and despises lying. Category:Characters